WMTLDN: Pieces of the Note
by The Kpop Otaku
Summary: A series of drabbles based on my story in the works; "Within My True Love's Death Note". These drabbles involve small stories explaining the different relationships of the boys and my OC's. Light/OC, L/OC, Mello/OC, Matt/OC, and Near/OC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The True Goddess

_**Within My True Love's Death Note: Pieces of the Note**_

Rushi X Light

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE….TSUGUMI OHBA OWNS IT! ^^**

**Authors Note: **** Heyyy everyone! Im back again…and this time with death note! First of all, all my OC's are WOMEN. Im tired of every death note romance fic I read, being Yaoi! I mean Yaoi is smexy but..I wanna read something different now and then.. and Im tired of a romance fic involving Misa if theres a woman! I mean I can't fuckin' stand Misa…she's annoying…! *sighs* So a big thumbs up to the writers who create OCs! You have my appreaciation…Ehem..and this is for my buddies…my Death Note Posse…love to you guys.. otayy please read and review..thanks! Now- On with the fiction! :3**

Rushi Taniyama, the hazel-eyed brunette, swore she hadn't seen a thing. She swore she had no knowledge whatsoever. But, somehow, Light knew she did. The chestnut-eyed, justice-crazed brunette was sitting on his computer chair, awaiting an answer.

"Do you know what a Death note is?.." he asked smoothly. Rushi shifted on his bed, reluctant to tell him about her true identity. "No.." she answered just as calm. Light's eyes never went astray from the girl in front of him. "..Then it's a coincidence that criminal women have all been dying in a weekly pattern?..." he asked next. Rushi did not seem affected by this statement, but did seem intrigued. Light had to give her credit. Most women would have broke down for him by now. This girl had been sitting in front of him for an hour, and all he got out of her was a stare-down, with few words here and there. Light had to think of a way to pry the words he wanted to hear out of the female brunette's mouth.

"Rushi...we're not too different you know...we both seek justice..."he said slowly. Rushi sat still, however Light was able to tell she was paying more attention to his words now. This caused the young Yagami to smirk. He continued with his sentence. "..We both seek an end to this evil world...we both want a world where everyone is in fear of evil...and where Kira is their savior!" he said raising his voice. He stood up and retrieved his death note from it's secret compartment. He smirked again- this time with a devious twist. "Rushi...I...am Kira..." he said finally, staring at his weapon of justice.

It was true...Rushi did find Kira to be a savior. She did feel that justice was needed to purify the world, and the death note was the only true judge. Yes, she had been killing the criminal women. She was purifying the women of the world...something she felt needed to be done for Kira to become a god. She did have a death note, and a shinigami by the name of totem happened to be at her side at that very moment. Totem could read her like a book, and he snickered. So, now...to find that this man, this strikingly attractive man was Kira, made her even more smitten by him. Rushi stood up, and removed a red death note from her jacket.

This earned another one of Light's heart stopping smirks. Simultaneously, Light and Rushi touched each other's death notes, revealing their shinigami to one another. Light then walked up to Rushi and wrapped his arms around her waist firmly. Here she was..finally a woman who wasn't useless..stupid..or a waste of space..this was what he was looking for...and Misa nor Takada could give him that... He leaned closer to Rushi, so that their faces were centimeters apart. He tilted his head slightly and whispered; "Rushi..Will you be my true goddess of the new world?..."


	2. Chapter 2: My Strawberry Angel

_**Within My True Love's Death Note: Pieces of the Note**_

L (Lawliet) X A (Angel)

Author's Note: Just so people know, from now on- 4 every new story I post- I shall post the first 2 chapters on that day. Please tell meh if L becomes OOC at all. It was kinda hard to write this one..but I did so here it is! (That might also be why the drabble is really short…heheh..) Anyways, Hope you like this story so far! R&R! Thank you! ^^ Btw in the fic- 'red-brunette' is a brunette hair color with red in it. Now- On with the fiction! :3 {Let me know if that gets annoying XDD}

She was there, when he was there. She was the first A, the one before Beyond Birthday's victim. She was the young, red-brunette Asian orphan taken into Wammy's House. That's where she met L, and took her interests in him. After the incident involving BB, L had gone off to become the 3 greatest detectives of the world- but not without taking A with him. Other than Watari, A was L's closest companion. L wouldn't call A his "friend" though. She wasn't his friend, he could tell that much. In his mind, A was his true love.

However, A didn't know this. She loved him too- but she never thought L was really interested in dating. She didn't think she was quite his type either. A was smart, but she didn't have his level of intelligence. But things don't always end up the way you think they would, and what she thought was also proven wrong. Her theory had been proven incorrect the day the two revealed their real names to each other. L sat across A that day. They were sitting in the living room of L's detective building in France. The dark brunette was eating strawberry shortcakes and drinking coffee.

"So, L…what's your name? What does the 'L' stand for?..." A asked him, slightly nervous. She took a quick sip of her tea- her obsession, just as L's is to sweets. L took another bite of the strawberry shortcake between his two fingers. He licked his lips before speaking. "What does A stand for? What's your name?" he asked calmly, staring into her eyes. The mysterious gaze made A's heart skip a beat. "My native name is 'Tenshi' which means 'Angel' in Japanese. Angel is what I was known as after coming to England with Watari." She explained twiddling her fingers. That was the red-brunette's unusual habit. L stopped eating and spoke again. "L stands for Lawliet." He simply stated, looking back at her. Angel nodded. "Lawliet…it's nice…" she said, sipping her tea.

Lawliet took a strawberry off one of his shortcakes, and lifted it up to look at it. "You know…somehow…something always told me…you were my strawberry angel…" he said, holding out his hand to hand her the strawberry. Angel grabbed it and smiled, biting the sweetest strawberry she had ever tasted.


	3. Chapter 3: Puberty

_**Within My True Love's Death Note: Pieces of the Note**_

Near X Rachel

Author's Note: This is the story about Near. This is ONE of my favoritesss. In this one, I tried using Near's lack of socialness to make a story. I think it turned out cute…might be a little OOC but not A LOT…just a smidge. Also- Near is 16 despite what he is in the manga..he looks so young to me…so I aged him down a bit.. Anyways thanks for the reviews! Keep reading! Now- On with the fiction! :3

Ever since the first day her grandfather had come to Wammy's House to visit his old friend Roger, Near had felt that little 'butterfly' in his stomach. What did that mean? He didn't know...but he knew somehow, it had something to do with Rachel White. Rachel would often accompany her grandfather on his trips to Winchester, from his home in London to visit Wammy's. While Rachel's grandfather talked, the innocent blonde would wander the house, meeting all the kids. The first one she met was the quiet one- and that was Near. She would solve puzzles with him, and would play with him and his toys. She would also let him know how she didn't go outside with other kids either, and only left with her grandfather. They were mere 8 year-olds then…

Now, Near was 16 years old, and he would be seeing her again. He was working on a mass murder case with his fellow SPK members; and as fate would have it….Rachel was found as a useful source of information. Near picked up his dice from the table in front of him, and began towering them to form an 'R'. Rachel had been on his mind all day. A man with black hair, whom Near referred to as "Gevanni" opened his office door. "Near…Miss White is here." He said letting the girl step through the door. Near nodded, and Gevanni left, closing the door behind him.

Near gazed at the young blonde in front of him. She had definetly grown, and somehow- she appeared different in his eyes. Near twirled his hair between his fingers as he looked over her 'features'. Truthfully…he didn't know why he was doing this. He had never observed her this way before…and definetly not this way back at the orphanage. He just couldn't comprehend it. Accompanying his eyes, he seemed to have to shift in his seat. Now, to top it all off- Near's pants were becoming _**quite**_ uncomfortable. For the rest of the meeting, Near had to pull himself together. He ended up telling her she would be called upon again, so to expect to see him again.

"Alright. Just call me when you need me.." she replied smiling. After she left- Oh how that response sent Near's mind reeling into places he didn't know he could think of. He decided he finally needed an explanation. A few moments later, he called Rester, and explained his situation. Rester laughed quietly for a bit before clearing his throat. "Near…" he began. "Yes? Do you know what's happening to me?" Near questioned immediately. Rester held in another laugh. "Near…I believe you are going through is called _puberty_..."


	4. Chapter 4: How About A Hershey Kiss?

_**Within My True Love's Death Note: Pieces of the Note**_

Xemoni X Mello

A/N: Heyyy peoples. Im glad you like my drabbles~! I feel so successful. Oh and so you kno, if you read my stories, I read yours. It's only the law of equivalent exchange. :D Yepp. So this is Mello's drabble…Oh gawd how I love Mello- and yes…I am Xemoni…hopefully that does not change how you feel about reading this one right? Anywayzz thanks for the R & R! Keep the reviews coming! Now- On with the fiction! :3

Back then, life was sweet- like a box of gourmet chocolates. It always had been…Well for Mello at least. Xemoni Jackson, the young African-American prodigy, didn't have it so easy. 'X' as she was called in Wammy's House, was the only African-American child in the house to make it into the top 5 most intelligent students. The other children didn't like that. They discriminated against her all the time, calling her things that should've never been said. Even most of the girls didn't like her because, she chose going outside and playing sports with the guys. Did Mello care? Tch. Hell no. What was there to care about? That state of mind might've changed the day he met the girl. She had asked to play soccer with him and his friends that day.

"Hey, can I play too?" she asked the group of boys. The boys snickered, and X raised an eyebrow. "What's so damn funny? I just asked if I could play…" she said holding her ground. "What's a girl gonna fuckin' do? Girls don't play sports." Mello said smirking. "Well guess what blondey, I do…" she replied, imitating Mello's smirk. Mello made a 'tch' sound and turned to one of the boys. "Let's show her how _men_ play soccer…." He said taking the ball from the boy. He turned around, and sat the ball down in front of him, and nodded to Xemoni. "Show me how weak a girl kicks!" Mello exclaimed, kicking the ball at the girl. Xemoni smirked, and kicked the ball as hard as she could. Mello watched as the soccer ball soared overhead.

He made sure his kick would've had the ball come at her so fast- that any normal girl would've been too scared to kick it. But this girl- she sent the ball all the way across the field. All of the boys jaws dropped…all except Mello. "So whatcha' think about that?" X asked the blonde, her triumphant smile becoming ever so wide. Mello smirked. "You can play a little I guess….but I'll still beat you…" he said confidently. X raised an eyebrow again. "Is that a challenge?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Damn right it is….loser owes whatever the winner wants. First to 15, win by 1…" Mello replied. "Deal blondey." X said smiling.

The other boys soon watched as the two played their gambled game of soccer. The game was tied, until X accidently slipped and fell, allowing Mello to make the winning goal. X sat on the ground rubbing her aching bottom. "So what do I owe you?" she asked the now smirking blonde. Mello walked up to the chocolate skin-toned girl, and took her hand, pulling her up so that their lips were almost touching. X blushed as Mello's smirk got wider, while he gazed into her dark brown eyes. "How about a Hershey Kiss?" he asked seductively.


End file.
